Love Me
by Livthefantasy
Summary: Serah and Lightning make their fantasies a reality


Hi and Welcome to all. I now present to you my very first fanfiction, and it will be of the Yuri variety. This one-shot is a Farroncest. It is very graphic so….yeah, it's rated M. ALL criticism is welcome. Please feel free to Comment. Anyways here you go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or and of the characters...sadly

* * *

**Love Me**

"Wow, I'm spent!" Serah said to her best friend and assistant. "Teaching for a whole day will do that to ya. I'm tried too" Vanille said grabbing Serah's hand as they walked home. Serah and Vanille arrived at the beach in New Bodham in just a few minutes. Snow, Serah's finance was still on a monster hunt with Team Nora. Perfect. She did not even have to ask were Lightning was. So the activity for the moment was decided. "I think I'm going to take a little nap," Serah said turning a shade red. "Okay, I hope you're not getting sick, your face looks flushed." Vanille said concerned. "N…No…I'm fine. I just need to get off…I MEAN get some…sleep." Serah turned tomato red, hoping Vanille didn't hear her slip. Vanille chuckled. "Thinking about Snow aren't cha?" "NO" Serah said with a frown. "Hehe relax Serah, I'm just kidding. You're just like your sister sometimes I swear." Vanille said playfully.

"Speaking of Lightning, I can't believe how ripped she got! I mean she was always in shape but she's even more toned now, just like my baby Fang. I mean I know it's kinda weird with her being your sister and all, but the other day I came to you guys room looking for you-but you weren't there so I just sat around and chatted with Light-and she was wearing this bra and these tight little shorts and I could see her six pack and v-line and I was like wow if I were single right now I would totally let her…" "Vanille!" Serah yelled, more out of desperation than anger with her face now blood red. "What? It not my fault your sister is hot as fuck! Come on Serah! I know she's your sister, but I also know you're quite the 'bi-curious one to say the least. Seriously, not one dirty thought ever comes to mind? Every time me and fang sleep over you guys share the same bed and like spoon n' stuff basically naked. Actually it's kinda hot-"VVVanillle…" Serah said, sounding almost like a moan. "I think I'ma go and take my nap now." She said in a breathless tone. "Okay I gonna find Fang and screw her. I'm pretty horny if you couldn't tell." Vanille said causally with a devilish smile. Serah was still lost in thought over the previous topic. Serah finally snapped out of it. "You're a slut." Serah said trying to sound offensive. "Ahh…yeah Fang's slut." Vanille said taking it like a complement. Serah rolled her eyes, giving up. "See ya." She said as she hugged her friend and pecked her on the lips. As they parted Vanille shouted "no spooning alright? Serah flipped her middle finger without even turning around she could hear Vanille chucking from a distance.

Serah had no intention of taking a nap. She was in heat…bad. She headed straight to the woodland area where she knew Lightning would be training. When she spotted her sister, she hid herself as close as she could get without being seen. Serah got comfortable as the movie continued. Lightning continued her intense training in the summer heat, not but 30 feet away from her well-hidden sister. Because it was so hot, and Lightning did not expect visitors, she decided to train in only her black sports bra and biker shorts. Even so, she was drenched in sweat, jumping, spinning, slashing left, right, twirl. Lightning continued her amazing skill. Oh, what it was doing to Serah! To watch Lightning's sexy toned body moving gracefully through the woods. Watching the sweat drip on her ripped abs, below her piercing, staring at her toned ass…Serah almost thought she was peeing herself, feeling trickles of liquid trail down the inner parts of her thigh. "She's so beautiful" Serah whispered to herself as each of her hands went to work on herself, caressing her breast through her top and reaching underneath her skirt. Serah continued to go at it as Lightning finished up her workout. Lightning was breathing heavy. She wiped her face with her arm as she pushed her slick, pink hair from her face. Serah watched as Lightning's abs contracted and released with every breathe, just imagining what it would be like to straddle her big sister and lick the sweat off those abs, those legs…Serah was even more turned on by the possibility of Lightning turning around and catching her in the act. "Ohhh…fffuck." Serah tried to keep her voice down as she brought herself to the point of no return. She shivered and convulsed hard as she leaking right through her panties. When she finally came to she escaped quietly, heading back to her house.

It almost seemed like a mile walk before Serah arrived to her house, the one she shared with Lightning and Snow. Despite being engaged with Snow, Serah shared a room with her big sister. Serah flopped on her bed, still high off her orgasm just moments ago. She turned her head to the left looking at Lightning's vacant bed. Serah loved her sister, and not just because she was beautiful, or cause she "fantasized" about her. Lightning has always been there for her, risking her life to protect her. Serah knew that if the time ever came for her to protect lightning, she would die for her. Serah's bond with Lightning was far deeper than this hidden infatuation, but Serah knew deep down she want to make love to Lightning, to have sex with her, to Fuck her. The door knob turned as Lightning returned from her training. "Shit." Serah had not showered after her "incident" and could smell her own sex. "Hi Serah!" Lightning noticed the scent almost immediately, knowing exactly what the smell was. She played it off. After all, strawberry–cherry scent in the air did not bother her in the least. "How was school and all?" Lightning, although always serious and straight forward with words, was always cheery and relaxed around Serah. Her kindness always made Serah feel warm inside. "It was great, even though I felt tired today for some reason. "Serah laid on her side, facing Lightning as she spoke. "You look like you had another hard-core workout" Serah said, knowing firsthand what Lightning was doing "Yup. It sure is hot today though. I almost melted out there!" "Me too." Serah said in her head, naughty thoughts arising once again. All Serah's would-be attempts to stop thinking dirty thoughts vanished when Lightning undressed to her biker shorts and sports bra again, dripping with sweat, filling the air with her musk. One deep inhale put Serah over the edge. She had to have Lightning, right here, right now.

As Lightning turned around and tossed her clothes in a laundry bag, she stopped, feeling her sister's eyes on her back. When she turned around, Serah was glaring right at her. Serah spoke as Lightning stood there, frozen. "Light, remember when we used to fool around?" Lightning continued to look at Serah, those beautiful, blue, lust-filled eyes. Of course Lightning remembered. They would always fondle each other, never sex, but light, playful kisses and touching. They also used to spoon in not but their panties and bra. Little did the sisters know that deep down they both wanted more. Lightning started to avoid these things little by little, as Snow became a bigger part of the picture. She figured Serah now had someone else to hold her. Plus they were sisters right? What they were doing was just wrong. But Lightning knew something felt right.

"Yes," was all Lightning could muster, dirty thoughts filling her mind as she wondered how it would feel to jump on Serah's bed and ravish her right there, something she wanted to do since the first time they "played around." "I want it Light. I what you to touch me like you used to, but this time…more…I want you to touch me all over." As Serah spoke, she began to move, lying on her back swaying her bent legs side to side, giving Lightning a clear view of her white panties. She smiled as she caught Lightning looking down between her legs. Lightning's heart was beating out of her chest. Serah was inviting her, but there were two big problems. Lightning quickly turned around, remembering the barriers between them. "Serah, Snow…he's your finance…HE'S THE ONE YOU LOVE! Besides, were sisters! We can't…we can't…" Lightning yelled the last part in disgust, believing she could never be with Serah.

Serah knew this was coming and was prepared for it. "Light, I love you more than anything. I don't care if we're sisters. If you take me, if you love me, then I will be all yours. I will not marry Snow if I can be with you." That was all Lightning needed to hear. When she turned around, Serah was on her knees leaning against the bed post facing away from Lightning. Her back was arched, pushing her ass in the air showing Lightning more of her panties. She turned over her right shoulder to look at Lightning. "Love Me."

"Oh Serah!" Lightning dashed to the bed and keeled behind Serah, She grabbed her by the hips and thrust against her, causing her to moan. Lightning grabbed the bottom of Serah's shirt and began to pull it over her head, revealing her white bra. Serah gasped as Lightning groped her, kneading her soft breast with delicate care. After watching Lightning work, Serah turned her head around and kissed Lightning. Lightning kissed back softly, almost carefully, as if Serah might suddenly change her mind about the whole thing. Serah noticed this and stopped. She turned around and faced Lightning, both girls kneeling, looking into each other's eyes. Serah leaned in and whispered into Lightning's left ear. "Light…don't…hold…back."

When she finished, Lightning kissed her. Her kiss was full of need and want as she devoured Serah's Lips. Serah moaned into Lightning, melting into the kiss. She opened her mouth, giving Lightning access to her tongue and Lightning took it. After finally breaking for air Serah quickly tossed her skirt aside. Lightning reached around and undid Serah's bra, exposing her small, supple breast. Lightning immediately dove in, kissing between Serah's breasts before kissing around her nipples, taking turns on each side. Serah threw her head back in ecstasy, pulling Lightning's head into her as she worked her nubs. When Lightning stopped her assault, Serah reached around and undid Lightning's bra. After tossing it aside, Serah looked seductively into her sister's eyes and licked her right nipple, caressing the left breast and nipple at the same time. Lightning watched as her sister teased her, feeling her breathe becoming short and rugged.

When Serah finished, she resumed her kneeling position, clapping her hands together down by her thighs. She looked into Lightning's eyes breathing heavy with excitement. She was waiting: waiting for her big sister to lead the way, tell her were to go, what to do. "I smell you Serah," Lightning said, looking between Serah's legs. "Yeah? What do I smell like?" "Like strawberries and cherries, and cream…like something I wanna taste." Serah instantly felt the puddle between her legs grow. That's so fucking hot Lightning!" Serah said glowing red.

Lightning leaned in to kiss Serah, peppering quick soft kisses all over her face and neck. Serah was so turned on, watching Lightning love her. She wanted more, feeling her loins becoming infinitely moist. Lightning stopped, causing Serah to whimper. She got up off the bed and stood up, never breaking eye contact with Serah. Lightning then returned to the bed, lying down on her back, eyes still fixed on Serah. "Take your panties off" Serah complied, taking them off slowly and seductively. She put her hands on her hips, proudly showing how wet she was, literally leaking for her sister. Lightning swore to the creator above that His greatest work was standing in front of her right now, completely nude, ready for her. Serah swayed, taking her right index finger to her month smiling. Lightning found this act to be incredibility cute and sexy. Unable to resist anymore, Lightning gave her next command. "Serah, I want you to sit on my face."

Serah obeyed, turned on by her sister taking control. She moved to straddle Lightning's face. As soon as she got on top, Lightning gave her ass a firm squeeze, causing her little sister to squeal in pleasure. Lightning looked into her sister's eyes, then at the moist sensation flush against her breast. She pulled Serah by the ass to her month and took her first taste. Delicious. So Sweet, and the scent was intoxicating. One taste was not enough. Serah threw her head back after just one flick by her sister. Knowing she was being eaten out by her sister was making her ridiculously horny. Lightning dove in, licking, sucking and pulling on Serah's lips with her mouth. This caused Serah to scream her name while bucking her hips. Serah's moans were motivation for Lightning, as she allowed Serah to ride her tongue. Lightning could feel Serah was close; by the way her thighs were convulsing around her head. She removed her hands from Serah's ass to her breast, were she pinched both her hard-erect nipples. She now focused on Serah's clit, sucking on her swollen nub.

"Fuck…oh…Light…lick my clit…oh G-god! You're gonna make me cum!" Serah forced her neck down and opened her eyes so she could watch Lightning as she came. Lightning looked into Serah's eyes, and her sister came instantly. Serah convulsed, screaming Lightning's name as she squirted into her sister's mouth. Lightning could feel her throbbing as she drank her sister's fluids. Lightning licked all around, not letting a single drop of Serah's cum go to waste as she waited for her to come back from her high. When Serah's bones solidified, she repositioned herself on top of Lightning. They kissed passionately, caressing and feeling each other. Serah enjoyed her taste, and the fact she was on top of her sister. Their sweaty skin clung to each other as if they were one body. After breaking from their mouth-tongue war for breath, Serah knew it was time to return the favor.

Serah looked into her sister's eyes and gave a devilish smile before starting her decent. She kissed Lightning on the lips, than all over her neck. When she got down to her breast her sister breathed out a desperate moan, arching her back off the bed. Serah took her time nibbling on each nub, biting and sucking while Lightning continued arching into her mouth, her breath becoming shorter and more rigid. Finally, Serah moved down to Lightning's abs: Oh those Abs! So hard, with a thin outline of a six-pack, yet so feminine. She kissed all over her stomach while caressing her breast. She smiled as she licked her belly button, eliciting a groan from her sister who no doubt wanted the same sensation…lower. Serah went lower, licking down below the piercing on her navel to the tip of Lightning's spandex, soaked with a combination of sweat and her womanhood. Serah enjoyed Lightning's musky scent through her shorts. She looked into her sister's eyes as she peeled her shorts off with her teeth. Serah's hands assisted as lightning lifted her hips off the bed. When Serah completed the task, she took a second to admire her sister's nude body: perfection. From the strands of hair glued to her face, the drops of sweat on her breast and abs, to her glistening wetness between her slightly parted legs. Lightning scooted up to the head of the bed, making room for her sister. Serah lied on her stomach and parted Lightning's legs, now just inches away from her sex. "Serah please...lick me…Fuck me!" Lightning said, desperately wanting her sister's pleasure. "Anything for you Light."

Serah flicked at the pearl before her, causing Lightning to shiver, holding back a moan. Serah worked at random, licking, sucking, and kissing her sister with delicate care, as Lightning begin to buck against her, wanting more, wanting Serah to…As if reading Lightning's mind Serah began to suck directly on her clit. This caused Lightning to scream Serah's name shamelessly, wrapping her legs around Serah's head. Serah was so turned on, knowing all the pleasure her big sister was feeling was her doing. She felt herself dripping, and began to grind against the bed. Serah could tell Lightning was close just by looking at her. Her eyes were barely open. Her breath was rigid, her abs were convulsing. God, she looked beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to make her goddess come. She wrapped her arms around Lightning's muscular thighs and spread her wider, licking and sucking Lightning's clit with increased speed. Lightning gripped Serah's hair with both hands, pulling her head into her as she bucked uncontrollably, screaming her name. "Serah, baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! SSSerah! "Oh Light, I'm cumming too! Aaahh!" Lightning convulsed as she came, squirting into Serah's mouth. Serah continued to eat Lightning, drinking all of her sweet nectar. Serah twitched as she came with her sister, feeling a warm, moist feeling suddenly on her stomach. She continued to lap her sister's flower until her muscles relaxed, than slid up to lay down on top of her, and kissed her passionately. Lightning enjoyed tasting herself, or rater tasting herself on Serah's lips. When they finally stopped, they looked into each other's eyes. Serah caressed Lightning's face while Lightning rubbed her lower back and bottom. "I love you Claire, I love you so much!" "And I Love you too Serah, with all of my heart."

They kissed again before Serah rested her head on Lightning's breast. "Now were all dirty." Serah said childishly. "We should take a shower. I was out in the sun all day. At least you had shade in the bushes during your…'workout'," Lightning said with a smirk on her face. "Oh my…you saw me? I'm so embarrassed! I…" Serah became a human tomato. Lightning laughed. "You are the cutest little thing, I swear." Lightning said, kissing Serah on the lips. "Now take your cute, sexy ass to the shower." Lightning commanded to a now relaxed Serah. Serah smiled and walked to the bathroom. Before she entered the bathroom, she turned around and looked at her sister. "I'll be waiting." Lightning smiled as she got off to bed. "Not for long."


End file.
